1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a testing system, wherein field tests can be very substantially obviated.
Hitherto the procedure involved for example is such that, in laboratory tests, the target movement is simulated by means of a robot; in cases in which high-speed targets such as for example missiles are to be tracked however the dynamics of the robot are often not sufficiently great enough so that expensive field tests become necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warm et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,434 which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an apparatus for repelling an air target missile with an infra-red search head, for attacking an aircraft. The aircraft is equipped with a laser source whose laser beam can be directed against the attacking air target missile by way of the optical follower arrangement of a target tracking system. The laser beam operates in a given frequency band which is in the region of the detection frequency of infra-red search heads. The laser beam is cyclically operated at a frequency which corresponds to the usual reticle frequency of infra-red search heads.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,434 describes an apparatus for repelling an air target missile with search head target tracking, for attacking an aircraft. In this case also the aircraft has a laser source whose laser beam can be directed against the attacking missile by way of an optical follower arrangement of a target tracking system, as a defence beam. In that arrangement, to eliminate the influence of vibrations of the aircraft on target tracking the target tracking system, in addition to the tracking regulating circuit provided, is equipped with a high-frequency anti-vibration regulating circuit which is connected to an associated optical anti-vibration system which is arranged in the beam path of the optical tracker arrangement.